1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connectors or couplings for joining together the ends of two hoses, tubes or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a connector which (1) is of the quick connect/disconnect type, (2) can be used as part of a system for supplying air to a person in a contaminated environment, and (3) prevents contaminants in the environment from entering into the air supply as the coupling between the hoses is formed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clean air supplies are needed by persons working in contaminated environments as well as by military personnel in situations where biological or chemical weapons are employed. Some contaminants are so toxic that even the introduction of minute amounts of the contaminant into a person's air supply can be debilitating or lethal.
Couplings between air supply hoses often need to be made within a contaminated environment. Under these conditions, contaminants on the surfaces of the connector can be introduced into the air stream as the coupling is formed. Preventing such introduction is a difficult problem, and is the specific problem to which the present invention is addressed.
Various quick disconnect hose couplings have been produced commercially. See, for example, Aeroquip's 1974 Catalog 240 at pages 148-149, 159, and 165. The patent literature also discloses a wide variety of coupling constructions. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,735,696 (Omon), 2,854,258 (Hickey), 2,931,668 (Baley), 3,348,575 (Simak), 3,550,624 (Johnson), and 3,777,771 (De Visscher).
In particular, the De Visscher patent discloses an air connector for use underwater in which water is flushed out of the connector as the connector is assembled. The Johnson patent also discloses a flushing system. In this case, the connector is used with hydraulic fluid and the flushing occurs through the movement of poppet 40 which allows hydraulic fluid to pass over the mating surfaces of the connector.
The Omon, Hickey, Baley, and Simak patents disclose the use of poppet valves in hose connectors. In particular, the Baley patent shows the use of a bleed port 90 to relieve pressure as the connector is disassembled, while the Simak patent shows a connector with two poppet valves in which hydraulic pressure is used to open one of the valves.
Significantly, none of these prior art connectors are suitable for use in a contaminated environment where the introduction of even small amounts of the contaminant into an air stream cannot be tolerated. In particular, none of these prior art connectors prevent contaminants on the surface of the connector from being introduced into the air supply.